


Six

by Swirly592



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Families of Choice, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirly592/pseuds/Swirly592
Summary: In a world where a seemingly unimportant death occurs, the fate of everything changes.





	1. A Change

**Author's Note:**

> Simply something I've had in mind for quite some time.

           Centuries ago, humans were fighting never-ending wars. When one would finish, another would start in its place. Eventually, a woman by the name of Kaguya Otsutsuki decided she will stop them herself by eating the forbidden fruit of the God Tree. With this new-found power, chakra, Kaguya ended the wars and began to be praised as the Rabbit Goddess. However, the eventual birth of her sons caused the goddess to begin losing her sanity.

Her sons were born with the ability to use chakra.

Believing that only she should have that power, Kaguya fused herself with the God Tree and created a beast known as the Ten-Tails. She and her sons fought, but after combining forces, her offspring sealed her in two halves: her chakra into her eldest son and her body into a celestial figure eventually known as the moon.

The youngest son, Hamura, decided to live on moon in order to always watch over Kaguya’s body. He and his descendants were to always prevent her reformation.

The eldest son, Hagoromo, decided to live on earth and teach the humans how to use chakra. He split the chakra of the Ten-Tails into nine different creatures who could assist the world with their unique powers.

Shukaku, the One-Tailed Raccoon of the Earth and Wind.

Matatabi, the Two-Tailed Cat of the Fire and Lightning.

Isobu, the Three-Tailed Turtle of the Water and Lightning.

Son Goku, the Four-Tailed Monkey of the Earth and Fire.

Kokou, the Five-Tailed Horse of the Fire and Water.

Saiken, the Six-Tailed Slug of the Water and Soul.

Chomei, the Seven-Tailed Beetle of the Earth, Wind, and Fire.

Gyuki, the Eight-Tailed Ox of the Earth and Lightning.

Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox of the Wind and Fire.

        Humans, however, are selfish creatures. They saw the powers of the beasts and decided to take them for themselves. Through sealing them into human sacrifices, their chakra could be controlled. So, the beasts retaliated, earning them the name of demons. Through these retaliations and sealings, their chakra would leak and affect the living beings around them. For some creatures, it simply made them able to manipulate chakra as well. For others, they became powerful new beings that would in turn be subjected to the same hate and abuse as the beasts themselves.

        This unwanted cycle would not break until four wars have been fought between the humans.

        That, however, is getting too far ahead. We wouldn’t want that, would we?

* * *

        Despite what everyone might think regarding a mountain sized slug made of chakra, Saiken is, without a doubt, female. Something that even her siblings forgot at times, though that would typically earn them a blast of sulfuric acid in the face.

Something else many wouldn’t think about regarding Saiken is that she is the most docile of her siblings. While the others would fight the humans whenever they were caught, she learned to just accept it. That of course doesn’t mean she _likes_ it, but not fighting her containment earned her more kindness than others.

        Her current host was an example of this. Utakata was a kind boy who would only use her power in emergencies. Because of this, Saiken would heal him whenever needed and lend her power without a fight.

        Of course, all good things must come to an end. During a day where Utakata was to train with his master, and thus she was not to interfere with anything, his master decided to help his student with his burden.

        Saiken frowned when she felt a chakra suppressant placed over her seal. She didn’t know of any training that needed something like that. The slug’s doubts were confirmed when she felt her chakra being removed through the seal. Saiken desperately tried to force her chakra to break the suppressant, but she was being extracted at a faster rate. If she started when she first felt the suppressant, the chances of her being able to save her host would have increased. Her last thought to Utakata was an apology.

_         ‘I’m sorry I didn’t react soon enough.’ _

* * *

        Saiken didn’t know how long she was inside her temporary container for. All she knew is that she was once again transferred into a small child. The glimpse of the human wasn’t enough for the slug to determine anything. They all looked the same after all. Once the sealing was complete, Saiken simply decided to rest. Only when she felt the chakra of her host in the mindscape did she awaken. The human was now older, possibly three or four years of age. The longer hair and ratty dress indicated the human was female, if a poorly clothed one. It- No, she- seemed unafraid of her as well, which certainly was new.

         **“Hello dear. So you are my current host?”** The girl nodded and smiled.

        “Uh-huh! You’re in my belly Slug-san.” The aforementioned creature tried her best to hide a laugh.

         **“Slug-san? That’s certainly not something I’ve been called before.”** Saiken lowered her head towards the child. **“My name is Saiken. What is yours?”** The young girl grinned and held out her hand.

        “Hi Saiken! I’m Yuka!”


	2. Here to There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl and a boy make a plan.

            A girl of around six years of age frowned as she looked at the shelves. She pushed some of her dirty brown hair out of her yellow eyes before reaching up and grabbing a box of bandages. Double checking the price and comparing it to the amount of ryo in her pocket, the girl walked towards the counter.

            “Um, mister?”

            “Hello little miss. How may I-” The shop keeper smiled at her until he looked at her eyes. His kind look turned into one of annoyance.  “Oh. It’s you. What do you want slug brat?” The girl puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

            “My name isn’t ‘slug brat’! It’s Yuka!” Yuka gave the man in front of her the meanest look she could muster, which wasn’t exactly a lot since she was only six. “Don’t be mean because of Sai-chan!”

            Sai-chan is, in fact, the six-tailed slug Saiken. After the death of the previous jinchuriki, a host had to be found quickly. Yuka was the youngest child in the Village Hidden in the Mist, Kirigakure, at the time. Because of the corrosive properties of the slug’s chakra, only an infant with undeveloped chakra coils could be the host. Since the death of the last host was unexpected, there was no one else available other than the abandoned child of a whore.

            “I just want to buy some bandages for Gura-kun!” The man simply scoffed.

            “Why should I accept a demon’s money?” Yuka put an innocent look on her face

            “… Because I can melt your stuff?”

            Each of the tailed beasts, since they are beings of chakra, give their hosts the innate ability to manipulate the chakra types the beasts are inclined to. For the hosts of Saiken, they can manipulate water and yin chakra to an above average degree. The combination of the two chakra types creates an acidic liquid, or Acid Release. The kind of acid that is formed depends on how much yin chakra is put into a water technique: the more yin, the more dangerous the acid.

            Yuka, due to being only six, could only utilize up to the third level of acid, acetic. While not the most destructive, it could still destroy most of the products in the shop. The owner seemed to realize this and relented, taking the offered money before shooing her off. The brunette girl smiled and yelled her thanks before heading to the park.

            “Gura-kun! I’m back!” The aforementioned boy looked towards where Yuka’s voice came from and sighed.

            “How many times have I told you to not call me that? It’s _Yagura_.”

            Yagura Karatachi, the jinchuriki of the three-tailed turtle. A boy of eight years of age with dirty blonde hair and magenta eyes. A gifted student at the ninja academy and a prodigy regarding his chakra types: water, lighting, and the resultant combination of Storm Release.

            Also Yuka’s best and only friend.

            “But Gura-kun is cuter. Now come here and let me clean your cut, you stubborn turtle.” Yagura instinctively covered the injury below his left eye.

            “I-it’s fine. Just an accident with a kunai.” He yelped as Yuka jumped on him and pushed him down. “What are you doing?!”

            “Cleaning the cut. It’s big and those teachers didn’t heal you.” She placed the bandage and crawled off. “I don’t like this.” The blonde gave his friend a confused look.

            “You mean cleaning my wounds? No one is supposed to like doing that.” Yuka shook her head.

            “No, you getting hurt. Gura-kun, you’re my only friend. I-I don’t want to live in Kiri anymore…” Her eyes started filling with tears, causing the older boy to panic.

            “H-hey! No need to cry!” His panicked face was enough to calm her down. “Maybe… Maybe you can find somewhere else to live?”

            “I can’t just leave you. I _won’t_ just leave you.” Yagura placed his hands on her shoulders.

            “Yuka. I can’t leave, not when I’m a student at the academy. The village is keeping a close eye on us both, but they would prioritize my staying to yours.” He looked away from her eyes. “One day in the future, maybe we can see each other again.” Yellow eyes widened.

            “Yagura!” He looked at her shocked. Yuka never used his actual name. “I’m won’t just run away without you! I don’t wanna!” She started shaking her head back and forth in refusal.

            “Well, I don’t want you to get hurt either.” Yagura stated. Yuka stopped her movements and stared at him in disbelief. “Y-you’re my best friend too.” The blonde began blushing at this point. “As jinchuriki, we are expected to become ninja. Kirigakure is called the ‘Bloody Mist’ for a reason. This injury, it’s not the worst that will happen. If something were to happen to you…”

            “Yagura…” She gave her friend a sad look before leaning over and kissing his cheek, causing his face to turn even redder. “Okay.”

            “Okay?”

            “I’ll leave. I’ll find us a safer place to live.” Yuka’s conviction made Yagura smile slightly. “But I’ll come back as soon as I can! We can live together in a happier village. Okay?”

            “Of course. I wouldn’t expect anything else from you Sluggy.”

            “Sluggy?!”

* * *

            Yuka looked up at the starry sky above her as she walked towards the nearest port. The Land of Water was a set of islands. In order to go anywhere else, you needed a boat.

            **_“That large boat near the edge. You could probably stow away in the storage compartment. I believe that is one of the ships owned by foreigners as well.”_** Saiken suggested. The beast looked through her host’s eyes, surveying the area around them.

            _“Why are you helping me Sai-chan? Don’t you like water?”_ The brunette girl thought back.

            **_“Of course I do. But I don’t want you nor my brother’s host hurt. Besides, as long as we don’t go into the Land of Wind, there will be water.”_** Saiken sent a wave of comfort through Yuka. “ ** _You are looking for a new land where jinchuriki’s aren’t hurt, right? I suggest you head towards some of the other hidden villages first and try to gather my siblings.”_**

            _“Hey, would others like me be my siblings?”_ Yuka quietly crawled into a crate, dumping the materials inside into the water nearby. It was simply some glass, nothing that couldn’t be replaced.

            **_“I… I suppose so…?”_** The slug never thought of it that way.

            _“I always wanted a sibling! Gura-kun doesn’t count, he’s my friend.”_ Saiken couldn’t help but laugh at Yuka’s childish thoughts.

            **_“Well, if you want a sibling that bad, I guess I’ll just need to guide you to one once we land. I believe this is a Fire ship, so that would help.”_**

            _“Fire ship?! Does that mean it will burn down?!”_ The small girl questioned in panic.

            **_“No, that’s not what that means. That means this ship should be headed to the Land of Fire. One of my siblings, the Nine-Tails, is in that land’s hidden village.”_** Saiken explained calmly. **_“Now, before you work yourself up again, I suggest you sleep. I will wake you when we make land.”_**

            _“Okay. Good night Sai-chan.”_ Yuka nodded, only now realizing how tired she really was. She adjusted herself into a decently comfortable position and drifted off.

* * *

            “So this is the Land of Fire?” The young girl questioned aloud. “This doesn’t look very fire-y.”

            **_“The people here tend to have an affinity for fire chakra. The weather is also normal- Yuka, behind and to your left!”_** The urgency in the beast’s voice had Yuka turning around in seconds.

            “What are ya doin’ out here girlie?” A group of men were behind her. They had weapons and some armor, but they all lacked a headband that signified what village they were from.

            **_“Bandits.”_**

            “Just walking. I’m looking for my siblings.” The man in front, the leader probably, gave the girl a disgusting smile.

            “Why don’tcha come here? We can help ya find ‘em, right boys?” The other men nodded and gained similar smiles.

            “No thanks. I can find them.” She turned around, only to find herself in front of more men.

            “We were hopin’ you wouldn’t say that. Sorry to tell ya kid, but you’d sell a lot on the market. You ain’t going anywhere.” Yuka’s eyes turned hard, and she started making hand seals.

            “Acid Release: Acid Bullet!” She suddenly spit out a liquid that, when it hit the nearest bandit, began melting his clothing. The attack had more chakra than normal, causing it to be more dangerous. But it had the side effect of tiring the girl out.

            “The hell?! What the fuck is this kid?!” Some of the men backed up.

            “Well well well. You got a bloodline kid? Kumo would love ya.” He walked closer. Terrified, Yuka closed her eyes and focused on the chakra that she already sent out in the last attack. If she could get that back, maybe-

            “Grk!” Something splashed on her face. When yellow eyes opened, in front of her was the man, speared through the heart with the acid from the other bandit.

            The liquid on her face was blood. Yuka could only stare.

            “She just killed the boss!” The remaining men glared at the frozen child.

            "I say we just kill her!”

            “Yeah, screw Kumo, we gotta avenge the boss!” Saiken worriedly looked through her jinchuriki’s eyes as everyone started getting closer.

**_“Yuka? Yuka dear-!”_** When the slug realized that no response was coming, she decided to forcibly take control for the first time. Yuka’s eyes turned white, all except a small black pupil. Her vision got brighter, and her body enshrouded with a faint green aura. The men stopped in their tracks.

**“I won’t let you hurt this child!”** Saiken formed some water and took control of it. The nearest bandits were quickly reduced to corpses.

            “Shit! This kids a demon! Let’s get out of here!” The bandits tried their best to escape, but none did. They all fell to the slug’s wrath. Once everyone was dead, Saiken released her control, allowing Yuka’s body to drop.

            She was needed inside the mindscape.

* * *

            When Yuka opened her eyes again, the sky was dark once again. She was certainly thankful for that. It would be harder to see the blood on her clothes. Stoically, she was once again headed for the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure. Eventually, she thought a question.

            _“… Sai-chan?”_

_**“Yes dear?”**_

            _“Am I a horrible person?”_ The centuries old chakra beast used the only way she could: sending comforting chakra through her host.

            **_“No you are not. You were simply defending yourself. Those men wanted to hurt you. However, this will not be the only time you kill. Please, promise me you will hold onto this feeling.”_**

_“Why?”_

_**“Because otherwise you could become someone who feels nothing when killing others. I want you to only kill when needed.”**_ Yuka smiled slightly.

            _“Thank you Sai-chan. I really wish you could be out here with me.”_

_**“Well, maybe one day you can figure out how to summon me. Before that though, I need to teach you chakra control.”**_ Saiken stated, much to her host’s confusion.

            _“Huh? Why?”_

_**“Do you remember how you were able to control the acid outside of the body?”**_ Yuka nodded. **_“When you have good control, you’ll gain the ability to control any acid freely as long as you have some of your chakra in it. Acids could act like extra limbs.”_** The brunette jinchuriki’s eyes widened.

            _“That’s so cool! We gotta practice once we get to Konoha!”_ Saiken chuckled.

            **_“That won’t be too long from now. Look ahead of you_**.” Through the trees, Yuka could see a large wall that seemingly spanned on forever.

            The wall of Konohagakure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda weird that Yagura only had his last name released recently. Also, how does he have a grandson? What woman would have wanted to fuck the hated Mizukage?

**Author's Note:**

> Yuka (結花): Translates into binding flower. This name was chosen for a reason.


End file.
